In the above-mentioned U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 959,611, there is disclosed and claimed compounds of the following formula: ##STR2## wherein: X is oxygen or sulfur;
R.sub.1 is aryl, aryl lower alkyl, a 5 or 6 membered heterocycle or a lower alkyl substituted 5 or 6 membered heterocycle; PA1 R.sub.2 is hydrogen or lower alkyl; and, PA1 R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, lower alkanoyl, lower alkyl, cyclo-lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, halo-lower alkyl, lower alkoxy-lower alkyl, hydroxy-lower alkyl, phenoxylower alkyl, diloweralkyl amino, aryl or aryl-lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, phenoxy, a 5 or 6 membered heterocycle or a lower alkyl substituted 5 or 6 membered heterocycle or R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form a 3 to 7 membered heterocyclic ring, selected from the group consisting of oxazolidinyl, thiazolidinyl, pyrazolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidyl azepinyl, piperazinyl, thiamorpholinyl, trimethylenetriaminyl, ethyleneiminyl and morpholinyl; PA1 aryl means phenyl or phenyl in which one or more of the phenyl hydrogens has been replaced by the same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halo, lower alkyl, halo-lower alkyl, nitro, amino, lower alkylacylamino, hydroxy, lower alkoxy, phenyl-lower alkoxy, lower alkyl acyloxy, cyano, halo-lower alkoxy or lower alkyl sulfonyl; and, 5 or 6 membered heterocycle means a heterocyclic substituent selected from the group consisting of pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, piperidyl, and morpholinyl; PA1 X is oxygen or sulfur; PA1 R.sub.1 is a 5 or 6 membered heterocycle or a substituted 5 or 6 membered heterocycle; PA1 R.sub.2 is hydrogen or lower alkyl; and PA1 R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, lower alkanoyl, lower alkyl, cyclo-lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, halo-lower alkyl, lower alkoxy-lower alkyl, hydroxy-lower alkyl, phenoxylower alkyl, diloweralkyl amino, aryl or aryl-lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, phenoxy, a 5 or 6 membered heterocycle or a lower alkyl substituted 5 or 6 membered heterocycle or R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form a 3 to 7 membered heterocyclic ring, selected from the group consisting of oxazolidinyl, thiazolidinyl, pyrazolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidyl azepinyl, piperazinyl, thiamorpholinyl, trimethylenetriaminyl, ethyleneiminyl, and morpholinyl; PA1 aryl means phenyl or phenyl in which one or more of the phenyl hydrogens has been replaced by the same or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halo, lower alkyl, halo-lower alkyl, nitro, amino, lower alkyl acylamino, lower alkyl acyloxy, hydroxy, lower alkoxy, phenyl-lower alkoxy, lower alkanoyl, cyano, halo-lower alkoxy and lower alkyl sulfonyl; and PA1 5 or 6 membered heterocycle means a heterocyclic substituent selected from the group consisting of pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, piperidyl, and morpholinyl; and the nontoxic pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
and wherein:
and the non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. In addition, said application discloses heterocyclic alkylene triazinones, that is, compounds where R.sub.1 is a heterocyclic group attached to the triazinone nitrogen atom through an alkylene group.
The present application is directed to, and claims, heterocyclic alkylene triazinones.